lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Julius
Julius Lartius Tyranus, or Heaven's Requiem '''is an ''Ascensión ''Mutant, and member of Heartstring. Julius grew up privelaged, and religious. Being of Ascensión heritage, he was raised a devout follower of the divines. From a young age, he'd always despise Mercenary culture, and felt that warriors should only exist to fight in the name of the gods. He'd often fight in tournaments in which each god would have a single representative entered into a tournament which would subsequently be matched up with another's until a single remained. These tournaments were only in good fun, and every god was worshipped equally. Though, Julius dominated these tournaments. Never losing a single one, he was the most powerful of his particular generation of Ascensións. Overview Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Julius, an Ascension Mutant is simply one of the most powerful combatants in the entire wasteland. Residents of Cathedral Valley, his kind are revered for their angelic properties. Being Mutants in whom were blessed with gifts rather than cursed, they aren't of the normal mutant variety to any extent. Armed with a dangerous arsenal of abilities as well as monstrous strength and speed, he's among the most powerful within Heartstring. He feels such a level of superiority among their ranks that he refuses to partake in most activities of the organization, and would rather watch over underlings for sheer entertainment. Ascensión Mutant Physiology An Ascensión Mutant are unlike Mutants in several ways. Residents of Cathedral Valley, the Ascensión Mutants are a strain of mutants in whom were given blessings rather than curses in the form of mutations. They hold physical properties in which are similar to that of angels. Being that they have such a deep connection to the divines, they are all born blessed with access to God Ki as well as normal Ki. They are naturally gifted with raw strength, being able to easily punch through reinforced defenses with relative ease even as a toddler. Small settlements are but easy work for Ascensión Mutants to easily wipe off the map with mere punches, and they are capable of placing craters within the ground with their strikes. They are also physically fast, able to fight and react at extremely enhanced speeds, easily able to outspeed any vehicle. Ascensión Mutants all are blessed with the wings of angels, allowing them flight as well as a powerful asset in combat. A large set of wings, capable of closing and being used as viable shields by them. In the past, Ascensión Mutants were hunted and killed for their blood, a florescent blue color with enhanced healing properties when consumed. This coming from Ascensión Mutant's ethereal presence, despite being composed of solid matter, they're physical forms can be completely destroyed and the "Angels" will continue to exist. Being that they are truly Ethereal and can exist without physical form, they can also regenerate their physical form. Full Ascensión Mutants being capable of regenerating complete limbs, organs, and any part of their physical form. Though this comes at the usage of Ki, they also have a passive, hyper accelerated healing factor which passively heals them of any damage overtime without the active use of Ki. Along with their astonishing physicals, Ascensión Mutants, or Angels are gifted with the abilities to make physical constructs out of thin air, Telekinetic abilities, the ability to resurrect the living, control their own body down to a sub-atomic level, manipulate the weather, and even time itself. God Tome Every Warrior-Type Ascensión Mutant are armed with a God Tome, a book in which is manifested from an angel's soul. This book contains all the knowledge, as well as powers an Angel will ever need in their life and is powered by God Ki. Each having a unique ability to its pages. Julius' God Tome contains the ability, '''Dimension Shift which grants him two general ability. One of the abilities allows him to enter, and exit, as well as send others into an alternate world. The portal into this world is torn open in Space and Time from the book, and within the alternate world remains an infinite amount of angles, and directions, which leaves victims endlessly falling in every direction as well as no direction. This trauma usually breaks the mind of the victim. The second ability allows Julius to utilize the ability of "Absolute Redirection", which allows him to redirect the preexisting vector of any object in motion. Instantly sending it back, and with his true form beneath his physical exterior, this even works on an ethereal levels. He can also do so to objects which exist as an alternative form of matter, or exist on another plane of reality itself. Category:Lookout X Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Zion3x